


Kiss Her For Me

by amerrierworld



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/F/F, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: Abby’s new girlfriend owns a strip club. Carol and Therese get invited around, and they think it’d be too rude to refuse. One of the dancers catches their eye.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Carold Aird/Therese Belivet/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the request: Hi! can I request a modern au Carol Therese ~threesome~ nsfw fic? I think I've read some where they end up not liking the experience so it would be cool to read one in which they actually enjoy it thanks!

When Therese had said that she was learning to be more interested in humans, this was not what she had in mind. 

Abby’s latest, seemingly-serious relationship was with a high-end strip club owner named Jacqueline. And Jacqueline desperately wanted to meet Abby’s best girlfriends, so she invited them all down to the strip club.

Carol had protested at first, saying that wasn’t their area, but Abby looked sorely disappointed.

“She’s busy almost every night, and with you two nitwits working all day, what are the chances of seeing her ever, huh? I hate having to choose between spending the evening with you or her,” Abby had pouted, and the blonde finally relented.

“Just _once._ We’ll meet her, and then we’re going, okay? One drink. That’s it.”

But it wasn’t one drink. It never is. They were given a luxurious booth at the venue, looking directly at the performers stage. Abby had swooped in, peppering them with gleeful kisses, ignoring Carol’s stormy look, and sat them down. 

Carol was about to snap at Abby for wasting their time, when the lights dimmed and the crowd hushed, and they were forced to be quiet. 

A beautiful dancer with fire for hair had appeared on stage. Therese’s mouth nearly dropped open. She was clad in black, glittery lingerie and dark red pumps. The projectors and lights highlighted her name on the backdrop; _Vixen._

“Is that _your_ redhead, Abby?” Therese breathed as they watched the woman spin on the pole. Abby chuckled.

“No, just one of her employees. Jackie would come by to say hello but there was a costume-related emergency backstage, so you’ll probably miss her.”

“Of _course,”_ Carol grumbled. Therese grabbed her hand and pulled it to her thigh, massaging her palm with her thumb to help her calm down. 

Only, she doubted any of them could calm down now. The redhead was performing all sorts of acrobatics that Therese didn’t think was physically possible for _anyone._

She could swear the girl glanced over at their table more than once, but the lights were bright and she felt warm inside, so it could’ve just been in her head.

The set was over far too soon, and nobody said anything as chatter resumed in the room. Therese stared at the spot on the stage where Vixen just was, mouth hanging open slightly.

Abby cackled, startling both her and Carol, who was barely breathing.

“Look at you two, gaping like fish out of water. You never been to a strip club, Therese?”

Therese shook her head incredulously.

“Well Carol and I went, once, years ago. It wasn’t all glitz and glam like this place, but it can be _very_ satisfying.”

“Careful, Abigail,” Carol growled. Abby had her empty glass in hand and slid out of the booth, sauntering away with a wink.

There was stillness between the two of them for a moment. Neither Therese nor Carol moved.

“That was.. something,” Therese attempted, trying to read Carol’s face.

“It was quite a performance, I agree.”

Therese watched Carol carefully, saw her throat move as she swallowed, her eyes dark and her back straight. She knew the signs, knew when she was aroused, and she realized both of them were affected the same way.

She was about to suggest they go home when Abby had returned, sliding in next to Carol, with a guest on her arm who came to sit by Therese. She gawked at the woman, who had been on stage just moments before, makeup immaculate and skin shining with a light sweat.

“Carol, Therese, I’d like you to meet a friend of mine,” Abby said, her voice dripping with glee as she glanced between her two friends that were completely taken aback by the introduction. 

“Weren’t you just performing?” Carol asked, her voice unbelievably low. Her manicured nails were digging into Therese’s thigh under the table and she see could see the blonde’s resolve crumbling.

“I was, but Abby here mentioned how much you enjoyed the show, so I thought I’d come over and say thanks,” she flashed them a brilliant, white smile. She sipped a tall thin glass of something swirling with blood red alcohol. Her breasts were pushed up with a lovely, dark corset and a sheer shirt overtop. Nearly every inch of her lightly-tanned skin was smattered with freckles. 

Her real name was Charlotte, and she couldn't have been much older than Therese. Hair like fire, and her eyes the clearest blue Therese had ever seen. She was sitting so close to her, Therese couldn’t help but glance up and down. Despite the elaborate outfit, she was wearing _sneakers._ It almost made Therese giggle at the difference from the pumps she wore on stage, no doubt choosing comfort over fashion after all that dancing. 

Carol’s grip became unbelievably tighter on Therese’s thigh, and she worried she’d gotten angry for looking at Charlotte in such a way. But to Therese’s surprise, her girlfriend was staring deeply at Charlotte, eyes unwavering as the four of them spoke, and something stirred inside Therese. Something, and it wasn’t jealousy.

Therese only ever saw such unadulterated lust in Carol’s eyes when she was really worked up, and really, _really_ horny. To watch it from a third person’s view, rather than be the focus of her desire, made her swoon.

“I should get back, Jacqueline will be wondering where I’ve run off to!” Charlotte giggled, a bright clear sound, and leaned over to kiss Therese on the cheek. Her face warmed immediately, and the stare Carol gave the two of them did not go unnoticed. “Ta, ladies.”

The trio left at the table watched her walk away, the sway in her hips and tight leggings much too distracting. 

Carol was the first to break the silence, clearing her throat and chugging back her drink. She released Therese’s thigh from her grip and Therese felt a dull ache left behind.

“We should probably get going soon,” her voice was hoarse, and she avoided Therese’s eye contact as she looked at Abby. “Thanks for inviting us. A shame we couldn’t meet your girl.”

Abby carried a shit-eating grin, nodding, “there’ll be a next time, no worries.”

“Before we go, Abby, can you show me where the bathroom is?” Therese asked innocently, a plan forming in her mind. 

Waving her hand to beckon Therese to follow, Therese pecked Carol on the cheek, felt her body rise in response, and hurried after Abby.

“It’s just around the corner here,” Abby beckoned her down a hallway, with neon lights casting eerie glows around them.

“Wait,” Therese reached for her arm, “could you take me backstage instead, maybe?” 

Abby raised a curious eyebrow. “Why on earth would you want to go backstage?”

“Just... I’d love to chat to Charlotte some more,” Therese smiled, dimples showing. A knowing look passed over Abby’s face, and she nodded.

“We’ll have to hurry.”

Behind the thick curtains, Therese smelled hairspray and deodorant and seemingly felt like she was breathing in glitter. A slightly older lady with dark red hair greying at the roots noticed them immediately and gave Abby a smouldering kiss.

“Jackie, this is Therese, my friend I told you about,” Abby beamed as she introduced the two ladies. Therese awkwardly shook her hand and smiled.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Therese wanted to see your Vixen if she’s still around. They just met and, well, Therese was curious about a few other things she does. Right, Therese?”

She blushed, avoided Abby’s gaze, but nodded. 

When they reached the dressing room door, Therese’s heart was thundering in he chest.

“Charlie?” Jackie rapped her knuckles on the door. “You have a fan here.”

“Oh?” the door creaked open just slightly, a confused frown on the stripper’s face. As soon as she noticed it was Therese standing there, she gasped in delight.

“Oh! Come in, come in,” she ushered. Before she knew it, the door was closed behind her and Therese was in the small dressing room with the redhead. She was in the middle of changing, had put on a sports bra instead of the corset. 

“What did you need?” Charlotte asked as she wrapped her tumbling red hair up in a pony tail.

“I, uh, wondered if you could help me with something?” Therese muttered, shifting her weight from side to side. Her flats were suddenly incredibly interesting to stare at.

“Oh? What something?”

“With.. Carol,” Therese swallowed, looking up at Charlotte’s sky blue eyes.

“What? Trouble in paradise?” Charlotte chuckled, moving around the room with ease. She was like a forest fire, the way she heated up the room and her hair danced in the light.

“No! Nothing like that... the years we’ve been together have been _incredible,_ but Carol sometimes seems.... like.. she gets..” Therese was as red as a tomato now, and she fluttered her hand as if to finish her sentence.

“...Needy?”

Therese sighed, nodding, “Yes.. needy, but in the best way possible.”

“And how am I supposed to help with that?”

Therese swallowed, clutched her purse, _now or never._

_“_ The way Carol looked at you.. when you were at our table, I’ve only ever seen her look at me like that. And, well, some people get jealous, right? But, for some reason, I didn’t feel that, at all. I- I wanted it. Wanted her to watch, when you kissed my cheek.. I wanted to watch _her_ kiss..”

“Me?” 

Therese nodded weakly, “Yeah. Is that terrible of me?”

“Not at all,” Charlotte said, “but I don’t do escorts, Therese. Not even for a million dollars!”

“Oh, goodness, no, I didn’t mean it like that! I just.. wanted to invite you, if- if you wanted to.. if that’s your... _thing.”_

Charlotte’s head tipped back and she laughed, a deep chuckle much like Carol’s that made Therese’s head swoon.

“If you’re asking if I’m into _ladies,_ you’re very right. I’m intrigued. But I won’t do anything unless your girl approves of it. I won’t be a home-wrecker with two new friends of mine.”

“Take my number, then,” Therese said, “and we could keep in touch?”

Charlotte smiled, a wicked glint in her eyes. She was slightly taller than Therese even with sneakers, and looking up at her was like a dream. “Alright then.”

-

On the way home things were quiet between the two women. But Carol radiated a restlessness that Therese couldn’t ignore. 

The minute they got home the blonde pounced, needy for her lover, dripping through her underwear. Therese gave what she wanted, willingly, knowing it would exhaust her well into the next few days. 

Knowing Carol had become so turned on from watching the show made Therese keen with pleasure, as she rode Carol’s fingers while writhing in her lap, Carol’s teeth digging into her breast with wild hunger. 

“Maybe we should go to Abby’s club more often, if it gets you _this wet,”_ Carol growled darkly, and Therese nearly laughed, wondering if she even realized what she was saying.

When she came, Therese wasted no time in shoving Carol back on the bed and diving between her legs, shocked with how wet and sticky things were.

“I’d say _you_ like the club even more than I did,” Therese muttered, confidence flaring. “Don’t you think I noticed the way you stared when Charlotte kissed my cheek?”

Carol’s body went taut, but Therese didn’t relent, sucking ardently, “you don’t think I noticed the way you stared at her, the way you practically _begged_ her to keep going?”

“Therese..” there was a twinge of worry in Carol’s voice, and she looked down at the brunette, fearful of having done something wrong. Then Therese rose up like a tide and captured Carol’s lips.

“Don’t hide it from me, Carol. It’s alright, I don’t mind,” she tugged at an earlobe with her teeth, “I wanted it too.”

That made Carol’s hips buck up, and a groan spill from her mouth.

“Yeah? You’d like that, hm? Having her in our bed? Fucking her? Those long legs.. that hair..”

Carol cursed and Therese slipped inside her. It took barely anything before she was coming, over and over, hips jerking and her nails digging into Therese’s hips.

“I'd like that too,” Therese murmured, nuzzling Carol’s neck. For a few minutes, they lay there, panting, and Therese felt a warm surge of pride. 

“Carol?” the blonde opened her eyes, hazy as she looked at her lover. “So, what do you say? Should we ring her?”

Carol’s brow furrowed at the dimply smile Therese gave her, “what... you _really_ want all that?”

“Yes,” Therese said, confident. “There’s no one for me but you in this whole world, Carol. Nothing could ever come between us. But Charlotte... she’s from a different world entirely, wouldn’t you say?”

Carol’s eyes cleared, and a bright need flickered behind those stormy orbs. “When I saw her dance... and saw the way she looked at you.. God, I’d never felt anything like it.”

“Not an ounce of jealousy?”

“None.”

“Me too,” Therese was still perched on Carol’s lap, rubbing her hands over her lover’s belly and breasts. “I can call her, if you like. She said she was interested.”

“Oh?” a fine eyebrow arched and Therese blushed. 

“When I went to the washroom.. I sought her out, with Abby’s help. I just.. wanted to ask.”

“You little minx,” Carol grinned, rubbing at Therese’s hips. “Alright, give her a call. Let’s see if we can get that fiery fox to join us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Therese was jittery with nerves all weekend. Despite the ample amount of sex she and Carol had over the past few days while fantasizing about Charlotte coming over, actually bringing her over was simply nerve-wracking.

Abby tried to make plans, and they had to steer her away with a ruse about going out.

“Best not let her know we’re planning on sleeping with one of her girlfriend’s dancers, right?” Carol had said, smirking at Therese after hanging up the phone. Therese giggled and Carol swept her up for a long kiss. 

Therese liked this Carol; unashamed, unabashed, giggly and downright _dirty._ It was rare to see her like this, when she’d been raised to be so composed, picture-perfect and stoic.

“Because of you, angel,” Carol had replied when Therese pointed this out to her. “ _You_ made me better. Made me a greater person.”

Therese blushed, finding that hard to believe.

When Saturday night rolled around, their apartment was nearly spotless. It was one thing to have friends over, another to have new lovers over. Both Carol and Therese were nervous, excited, and could barely keep their hands off of each other while they waited.

“Does she have a wine preference?” Carol asked from the kitchen. Therese frowned,

“I didn’t ask.”

“Well, shit. Guess we’ll take our chances.”

Charlotte arrived in a skin tight, classic little black dress and heels. Her hair was curly and wild around her shoulders, and Therese felt her mouth go dry at the sight of her when opening the door. 

Charlie moved in with a liquid grace and hugged Therese, her perfume wonderfully overwhelming. 

“Hi, Therese,” she said, teeth sparkling. “You look wonderful. I’m not late, am I?”

“No, you’re not, you’re right on time,” Therese smiled. She herself was wearing a two-piece emerald green jumpsuit, because Carol liked her in green, and she felt confident in green. “Carol? Look who’s here.”

Carol had thrown her apron off and changed into _her_ chosen attire for the evening; a baby blue suit buttoned at the waist, leaving a very open and low neckline that did not hide the fact that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She appeared in the hallway and smiled at Charlotte, the same cat-like strut in her step that made Therese gape every time. 

“Oh, wow,” Charlotte breathed. Therese grinned, knowing the effect Carol had on men and women alike. She gripped Charlotte’s hand and led her to the living room sofa.

Drinks were poured and the fireplace crackled, and Therese put on some calming music. Within minutes Charlotte had thrown off her heels and was tucking her legs under herself as she laid back on the couch. She was a chatterbox, sipping her wine without any complaints, and Therese felt overwhelmed with adoration at the way her eyes crinkled, and her freckles darkened whenever she blushed.

Despite their obvious plans for the night, talking seemed to go on forever first, the ladies finding a kindred spirit in Charlotte with her experiences of coming out, her love of performance and arts, and the mutual friendships they had with Abby and Jackie. 

“Abby was _drooling_ the first time she came backstage!” Charlie cackled, “oh, you should’ve seen it. Jackie practically dragged her into her office and gave her a good shagging.”

Therese let out a surprised laughed, cheeks flushing red. Charlotte glanced over at her, at the way her eyes were downcast and she was picking at her nails, how her body shifted against the back of the sofa. She was sitting on the other end, with Carol across from them, a coffee table between them. 

Charlotte shared a glance with Carol, who was smirking behind her glass. Therese seemed oblivious to the ladies’ amused glances as she tried to calm he trembling, sweaty hands.

“Therese seems a little tense,” Charlotte pointed out, her tone drawled out and sultry. 

“She does. Usually I pull her to the bedroom. That usually calms her,” Carol said, leaning her head in her hand as she watched Therese tense, her eyes widening. “Why don’t you kiss her for me instead?”

Therese’s mouth opened in a surprised ‘ _oh’_ as Charlotte set her glass down and scooted closer. Her hand fisted lightly in the brunette’s hair and she drew Therese near, capturing her mouth with full, soft lips.

Charlotte tasted like wine and bubblegum, and Therese felt a familiar tug between her legs as she opened her mouth for her. A long tongue wrestled with her own, and small, soft whimpers escaped Therese as she gasped for breath in Charlotte’s mouth. 

Then, Charlotte moved down, licking a hot strip along Therese’s neck, and she turned her head to make eye contact with Carol across the room. The desire in her gaze nearly made her come on the spot. She kept swirling her wine in her hand as she watched the two kiss, watched Charlotte draw Therese closer to her body. 

Her hand moved down and slowly unbuttoned her blazer, and Therese’s legs clamped together. Charlotte had coaxed her back against the couch, settling her toned body between Therese’s legs. Her mouth was still at Therese’s neck, sucking bruises into the fair skin as Therese watched Carol trail a hand over her own sternum, between the valley of her own breasts, eyes glittering.

Therese’s hips were bucking up against Charlotte’s middle, wanting more.

“Hold her down with your body,” Carol said, voice deep. “She likes that.”

Therese whimpered pathetically. She _did_ like that, liked the feeling of Charlotte pressing her full breasts against her own, of feeling immobile, but it did nothing to quell the ache between her legs.

Charlotte’s hand trailed over Therese’s exposed midriff, slowly reaching up underneath the fabric. She glanced at Carol, who nodded in approval, and instantly two slender fingers were rubbing and pinching Therese’s nipple. 

“Ah!” Therese keened in delight and surprise, eyes fluttering.

Now Charlotte was pressing kisses over her midriff, following the path her hands had taken, and Therese felt helpless,

“Wait.”

Carol’s command was soft, but Charlotte instantly stopped, pulling back. Therese opened her eyes and looked at the redhead, her eyes blown with arousal, her soft pink lipstick smudged, and her hands resting on Therese’s hips, desperate for contact.

Then, Carol, rose up off her seat, slid off her heels and padded over to the couch. She was taller than the both of them, and her hand tugged one of Charlotte’s away from Therese, pulling her up.

She pulled Charlotte close, wrapped a tight arm around here waist, and devoured her mouth.

The whine that came from Charlotte was sweet, high and innocent, like she’d never been kissed before, and Carol relished it. Relished the soft gasp that Therese let out as she grabbed Charlotte’s ass and pressed her full body up against her. 

Carol grinned against Charlotte’s mouth as she noticed Therese from the corner of her eye rubbing herself through the silky material of her trousers, panting.

Then, Therese, sweet, tender Therese, smirked, got up, even with her wobbly legs threatening to give out. She stood behind Carol, kissing her clothed shoulder, reaching around to gently tug the blazer off and wrapped a fist in her hair before tugging roughly.

The guttural moan that spilled from Carol’s mouth caught Charlotte by surprise and she pulled back with a face of new-found desire.

The blazer fell to the floor, revealing Carol’s heavy breasts, her chest heaving with arousal and Therese peeked over her shoulders at Charlotte with a wicked smile,

“She likes having her hair pulled.”

“ _Fuck,”_ Charlotte whispered, hands trailing over Carol’s waist at the sight. 

Carol then pulled Charlotte forward again, one of her hands gripping the redhead’s chin and biting her lower lip.

“Bedroom. Now.”

Therese pulled Charlotte along to their bedroom. All their shoes were now off, and on the way up Charlotte had tugged off the top piece of Therese’s outfit as they reached the bedroom.

Once by the bed, Therese pulled Charlotte towards her as she stumbled onto her back on the bed. Charlotte, remembering what Carol had said, spread her knees wide between Therese’s legs and lowered her body so that the slight brunette was trapped again, deliciously so.

Carol appeared in the doorway, having slowly taken off all of her clothes, and groaned at the sight. Before either Therese or Charlotte could look, Carol moved to crouch behind Charlotte, tugging impatiently at the hem of her black dress.

“Doesn’t seem fair that you’re still fully dressed, hm?” Carol leaned over Charlotte, made eye contact with Therese and ran her tongue over Charlotte’s ear.

Charlotte let herself be handled, and the dress tugged higher, revealing pale, freckled and _vey_ toned legs. Not even Therese, with all her walking and occasional exercise, had legs that strong. The sight made her water.

Then the dress was fully off, revealing that she had nothing, not even underwear on. Therese gasped as rosy breasts came into view. Pale from their hiding from the sun, nipples a dusky brown. She sat up, closed her mouth around one of them and sucked.

“Oh!” Charlotte threw her head back against Carol’s shoulder, who groaned,

“Good girl.”

Neither knew who Carol was talking about, but neither of them cared either. Therese grabbed the other breast, twisting and rubbing the tip, and Charlotte shuddered. 

“She’s very sensitive there, isn’t she, darling?” Carol observed. Therese nodded, tugging and sucking again, and Charlotte let out a desperate cry.

“Now we know what _you_ like,” Carol grinned against Charlotte’s ear, overcome with lust at the sight of her sweet Therese, acting like a wild animal in heat. “Let’s see how far we can go, hm?”

Carol’s long slender fingers found Charlotte’s cunt wet and ready for her and Therese pulled back but only to watch her fuck the redhead in their bed, her head swimming.

“Isn’t she so _good_ at that?” Therese murmured. Charlotte let out hot, breathy gasps as Carol explored her, found all her favourite spots. “It’s my favourite thing to have her inside me. Does it feel nice?”

“Y-yes,” Charlotte moaned, bucking up against Carol’s fingers. “Oh, oh- please.”

“Help me out, angel,” Carol addressed Therese, and their eyes met. A look of pure love, and pure trust was shared between them, and then Therese was back at it, suckling at Charlotte’s breasts and holding her legs apart while they shook and trembled.

The feeling of making another woman come alongside Carol was nearly orgasmic for Therese herself. She felt more in control than ever, and the way Carol looked at her, with her wild eyes, showed her how much the both of them were enjoying this. 

Charlotte whined and thrashed against their hold, begging and pleading, one hand grabbing at both their hair to hold onto something. 

Carol pulled out gently, amazed at the rush of wetness from between her legs, and held her hand up to Therese. Her feisty young lover was about to suck all of her clean, but Carol tutted,

“Share, my love. Just one.”

And so Therese only sucked one of Carol’s glistening fingers, moaning at the sweet taste of Charlotte’s juices, who was still squirming against Carol, still held in place.

Carol cleaned her other finger, grunting in delight at the flavour. 

“Fuck,” Charlotte gasped, finding her voice again, “you two are... _unbelievable.”_

That made the three of them laugh. Therese pulled away from the two to shimmy out of the rest of her outfit.

“Ohh my,” Charlotte gasped at Therese’s fully naked self padding across the room to put her outfit away.

“Isn’t she lovely?” Carol breathed in her ear. “That body, that face.. aren’t I a lucky woman?”

“You really are,” Charlotte purred, “careful I don’t steal her away to the strip club forever.”

Carol pinched a nipple in amusement, making her squeak, “careful now. You are our guest.”

“Of course,” she mewled. “What would you like me to do?”

Carol got a wicked idea in her head, and whispered it to Charlotte as they watched Therese approach the bed again. Charlotte grinned, and Therese paled a little at the blonde and redhead smiling at her.

“What?”

“Lie down, angel,” Carol ordered her, “it’s your turn.”

Therese shuffled back on the bed, and Carol rolled away from behind Charlotte, straightening by the side of the bed. A nod from Carol, and Therese nearly screamed as Charlotte suddenly dove between her legs.

She immediately grasped the wild mess of red hair. Charlotte’s tongue probed at her entrance and trailed up to circle her clit. 

“G-god,” Therese whimpered, forcing her eyes open to stare up at her girlfriend, “C-Carol..”

“Does it feel nice?”

“Y-yes, oh, her- her tongue is _so...”_ Therese trailed off, eyebrows furrowing in pleasure as Charlotte sped up her tongue’s actions, no doubt having heard her.

“There’s only one thing that I’ve been wanting from this, darling,” Carol murmured, seductively moving back on the bed to rest by Therese’s side. She seemed awfully contained, while Therese was whining, whimpering, throwing her head from side to side.

“Only you get to make me come,” Carol breathed, looking firmly in Therese’s eyes. “I only ever want to come at your hands, understand?”

Therese nodded, her brain flooded with love and lust at the possessiveness in Carol’s tone.

“But I figured, why not make it challenging, since we have such a beautiful addition in our bed tonight?”

With that, and a hard kiss on Therese’s lips, Carol moved to straddle her head, with her knees on either side. Therese gasped, and Charlotte moaned against her sex, looking up from between her legs to see Carol settling over her face.

“That’s it,” Carol coaxed her, as Therese opened her mouth, trying to focus enough to make Carol feel good. 

“Make it hard for her,” Carol said over her shoulder, ever the villainous mastermind, and Therese felt Charlotte’s long fingers enter her in one slick motion. She gasped, and Carol took the chance to lower herself to Therese’s mouth, groaning at the feeling of her wet lips and tongue. 

They rocked in rhythm with each other. With this position, Therese couldn’t hold onto Charlotte’s hair, so instead she gripped Carol’s thighs, staring up into her grey eyes, watching her face contort in pleasure.

“That’s it.. that’s it, oh, you’re so wicked, my love,” Carol mumbled, overcome with lust. “Inviting another into our bed... having her eat you out. Does it feel good, huh? Do you like her mouth?”

Therese whined and nodded, her mouth, chin and nose become wetter by the second. Carol reached down and grabbed her hair tightly, her hips rocking faster.

Her moans raised in pitch, not able to say any coherent sentences as Therese’s mouth brought her over the edge. Carol pressed down against her tongue, nearly suffocating Therese for a moment, her hand tight in her hair. As her cunt pulsed against Therese’s tongue, Charlotte worked her fingers faster, adding another one, grasping her clit with her lips and Therese saw stars, her senses overwhelmed. All she could smell and taste and see was Carol, hovering above her with her pinning gaze. And between her legs, like a fierce, fae-like succubus, Charlotte moaned in delight as she came all over her mouth. Therese could feel her mouth, slurping and rubbing and panting, and her eyes rolled back, held down by the two most gorgeous women she’d ever met.

Carol rolled off her, kissed her mouth, bringing her back to life. She and Charlotte shared a mutual grin before Carol grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her, hard, shaking Therese’s taste between the two of them. 

They lay there, panting, glancing between each other. Therese whined and stretched her sore legs, body arching like a cat’s.

“That was the _best_ thing ever,” Charlotte giggled again, her youthful excitement returning, “Therese, you are _delicious._ Oh my God, seeing you like that...”

She trailed off, lost for words, and looked at Carol, “you really are a lucky woman. I’m very glad you didn’t say no to this.”

“As am I,” Carol grinned back. “But I’m afraid this can’t be an every-night event, by the looks of Therese we’d kill her before we got through the week.”

Therese laughed, sitting up, and kissing Carol ferociously, muttering, “that was perfect.”

They helped Charlotte get dressed, Therese called her a cab and Carol worked her fingers through her red tresses so it looked a little less like a mop. Carol was looking at Charlotte with a new-found appreciation when they came back out into the hallway where Therese was, and she felt her heart flutter.

Charlotte thanked her for giving her her shoes that had been laying strewn about the living room floor, and pulled her in for one more mind-melting and heated kiss.

“If either of you ever need a show again, you know where to find me,” she winked.

“You know,” Therese noted. “You never got to taste Carol, did you?”

The blue eyes watching her blazed with sudden lust, and the freckles darkened with a blush. The two young women glanced at Carol, whose mouth was hanging open just a bit, before she chuckled.

Then she slowly walked up to Charlotte, wearing a thin silky bathrobe, pulled the ties apart and dipped her fingers between her legs. Her thighs were still sticky from Therese’s work, and her eyes glazed over with pleasure for a moment as she rubbed her clit and pressed inside.

She pulled out, fingers wet and glistening, and suddenly Therese felt hungry again. Carol smeared it over Charlotte’s open lips, watching her eyes blow up, her breathing get heavier, and she gave her that knowing smile that Therese knew so well.

“Save it for later,” Carol whispered, and Charlotte moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fingers slipped..?


End file.
